Hesitant Bride
by witch poison ivy
Summary: Ginny and Seamus are getting married, but when Draco appears, Ginny hesitates. tears are shed, sparks fly, weird things happen. Ginny's depressed, Draco's amused, and Seamus........is freaking everyone out. D/G rulz!
1. Hesitant Bride

Title: Hesitant Bride  
  
Author: Witch Poison Ivy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and story lines are based on JK Rowling's series and does not belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Ginny's getting married with Seamus, but Draco appears and everything in Ginny's life changes. SPARKS FLY, DRAMATIC FIGHTS/ARGUEMENTS, GREAT UP & DOWNS. Bittersweet D/G romance. D/G rulz!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Hey there every harry potter or draco/ginny (*screams* they're the best) obsessed fan out there! This is my first fanfic and I do hope I can do a good job on it. You see, English is only my second language. Please enjoy it and review! My life depends on you all! Thx!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The warm morning sunlight shone through the soft flowing curtains and reached the beautiful grown up face of Virginia Weasley, who was lying on her comfortable bed with purple floral prints.  
  
The sunlight stung her eyes and she stirred, her lovely fall of wavy red curls even brighter than usual.  
  
'Ugh...' groaned Ginny, reluctantly pulling off her girly bed covers, and groggily stepped into her slippers. She fought her way through her lovely small room, and into the bathroom.  
  
She splashed cold tap water onto her face, wiped her face dry and looked into the mirror.  
  
A beautiful yet extremely messy and tired-looking redheaded girl in her mid- twenties looked back.  
  
And she suddenly remembered. How could she have forgotten? Today....today....the big day...the supposedly most important day in her life......and she is looking like this? Just wait till mum sees me in this state, she thought. And what a fright Seamus will have when he sees me down the aisle in this uncontrollable hair of mine......  
  
Needless to say, it was her wedding day when she'll be tying the knot with none other than Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Seamus Finnigan, the most handsome, down-to-earth and good-natured wizard that any witch has ever seen. Seamus Finnigan, the caring, mature, cute Irish lad who is just too good to be true. Seamus Finnigan, the perfect match for Ginny, so it seems. Seamus Finnigan, Ginny's first, one and only love.  
  
Seamus Finnigan, Ginny's husband to-be.  
  
Anything and everything in Ginny's life looks all planned-out and perfect for her. Everything she had said or done were approved or planned-out by the people around her, especially her family. She's the innocent and obedient child who needs to be protected and cared for.  
  
Even this wedding...Seamus' proposal was thrust into her face so hard that she couldn't turn it down...and anyway throughout her life she had been taught to accept everything that people do to her. Her job was only to listen and obey.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Oh my god, Ginny, you look absolutely wonderful!'  
  
'Seamus would be stunned to the spot!!!  
  
'He's the luckiest groom ever to have such a beautiful bride!!!'  
  
Excited screams from her female friends and families - Hermione girlfriend of Harry and also one of Ginny's best friends, Angelina wife of Fred, Molly Weasley, Nadine and Caroline Ginny's other best friends, Penelope wife of Percy, Samantha girlfriend of Bill, Jennifer wife of Charlie and a couple more others. Ginny smiled weakly back at them.  
  
Ginny was fitted into an elegant and most stunning white silk wedding gown. It had long sleeves flowing out at the side, a low-cut front that showed- off her unblemished creamy white skin, and the foot of the dress flowed out beautifully on her lovely long legs.  
  
The top half of her hair was swept up into an elegant bun and the rest of it was left to hang in magnificent waves of red curls down her back reaching to her waist.  
  
The soft white veil was secured into her small bun along with one beautiful white Lily with a lovely enchanted fragrance, and the veil was so long that it was almost twice the length of the gown and had to be held by Angelina and Fred's adorable children, Lizzie and Martin.  
  
The magically made-up face of Ginny was practically glowing with beauty and grace. Another bunch of Lilies were held by her, the lovely smell wafting throughout the whole large dressing room.  
  
Molly Weasley was beaming down at her darling baby daughter with pride, a tear finding its way down her cheek.  
  
'Ginny.......' she could hardly get words out of herself, and she hugged Ginny tightly instead, sobbing hysterically and messing up her perfect gown.  
  
'There, there, Molly, you don't want to mess up Ginny's wedding dress...' Penelope interrupted, pulling her off Ginny, and with a simple flick of Hermione's wand Ginny's dress became perfect again.  
  
Everyone in the small room were obviously having their attention all on Ginny, and that was a rare thing for her indeed. She has always been the invisible and quiet little girl that everyone ignores. And now, they were all telling her how beautiful she is, how lucky she is to have such a wonderful and perfect husband......  
  
Ginny felt overwhelmed by the sudden attention given to her. Yet she doesn't feel as happy as a bride should be at all.  
  
Instead, it was a great wave of guilt and nervousness that overtook her. All the people around her were blessing or complimenting on her and Seamus's relationship, and it sounded as though they were talking about someone else.  
  
Ginny felt that she'd definitely disappoint her friends and family if they learn the fact that she actually doesn't feel as much in love in Seamus as they think she is.  
  
All she had ever done was to accept his love for her.  
  
A great stone of guilt crushed onto her as she realized this for the first time.  
  
How could I be such a stupid and bad person? I've convinced myself that I love Seamus when actually I don't, and I've actually been leading him on for years! Oh my god I really don't deserve to be his bride at all! I can't fool him and myself for the rest of our lives! But what can I do now? Be a runaway bride like that character in the muggle film and have it splashed all over the Daily Prophet?  
  
The thing is, the Weasley family and of course, Harry Pottter, are the most famous group of witches and wizards in the wizarding world now. There was already a large group of people from the press waiting for the bride's appearance in the Church.  
  
Ginny tried to convince herself that she was just experiencing a normal bride's doubts and nervousness (while Hermione was trying to conjure up diamonds to fit in her earrings), but Ginny knew better than that. So instead, she started to sweat about what could be done now.  
  
'Ginny! Did you hear me?' Hermione practically yelled.  
  
Ginny snapped out of her thoughts. 'Wh-What?'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Honey, I know that it's perfectly normal for you to daydream about your darling Seamus, but can't you just focus for a bit right now?'  
  
All the girls giggled annoyingly.  
  
'Oh. Er...' Ginny started, but shut her mouth again when she realized that Hermione had went on to boss over her jewelry.  
  
Suddenly a redheaded man poked his head in. 'Are you ready yet? The press...'  
  
It was Ron Weasley. He became speechless instantly when he laid his eyes on Ginny. He took a deep breath - 'Is...is that you, Ginny?' He went on gaping at her.  
  
More giggles.  
  
Ginny wasn't thrilled or amused by his reaction at all. Instead she became even more anxious, now that it's already time for her to go out there.  
  
WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?! She thought desperately.  
  
'Yes, she's ready. Of course she is. You are, Ginny, right?' Hermione said.  
  
'Er.....actually.....' Ginny thought desperately for any reasonable excuse for her to delay the wedding ceremony. 'I...I want to get some fresh air....'  
  
'What? Are you feeling all right sweetheart? Do you need a cooling spell...' Molly started.  
  
'No! I mean, no thanks, mum. I just....er....just need to calm down my...er...nerves.' Ginny replied quickly.  
  
Even more giggles. Sometimes Ginny really hates people of her own sex.  
  
'Er...see you all later then.' And she slipped out of their sight quickly before they can say another word.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny made her way clumsily to the small courtyard of the church in her wedding dress. Luckily everyone had already seated themselves in the Chapel and no one noticed the strange behaviour of the bride.  
  
Ginny sat down on a stone bench, removed her veil and the Lily out of her hair, buried her head into her hands, and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
She was so helpless. What could she possibly do now? She can't just cancel the wedding! Her whole family would be terribly embarrassed! And what should she do about Seamus?  
  
'Well, well......what do we have here......'  
  
A cold drawling voice interrupted her thoughts rudely.  
  
'A weasel in a wedding dress, sobbing?'  
  
Ginny's crying stopped immediately and she looked up sharply.  
  
Hovering a few feet above her in a broomstick, was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N: That's the first chapter! I really do hope you like it! Whatever you think, pls review so I can improve it! Much more D/G coming up! 


	2. Rude Intruder

Title: Hesitant Bride  
  
Author: Witch Poison Ivy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and story lines are based on JK Rowling's series and does not belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Ginny's getting married with Seamus, but Draco appears and everything in Ginny's life changes. SPARKS FLY, DRAMATIC FIGHTS/ARGUEMENTS, GREAT UP & DOWNS. Bittersweet D/G romance. D/G rulz!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Thank you soooooo much for all of you who reviewed! It means the world to me! I'm so thrilled by your compliments! Well, here's the second chapter and I think it's much better than the first one. Probably because Draco makes his appearance....lol. Enjoy and review!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco Malfoy zoomed around the town on his broomstick, swearing while looking out for the missing Quaffle.  
  
Draco Malfoy is now one of the chasers of the most famous Quiddich teams in England. He should actually thank Harry for that, as the thing that motivated him to practice his flying skills so much was the ambition to beat the stupid Harry Potter one day. And so he had.  
  
During a practice session earlier that day, he had made a mistake and threw the ball out to nowhere. He got an extremely long yelling-at by his team captain and he must find back the Quaffle without magic before he can return back to his team.  
  
'Without magic! That blasted arrogant bastard! The hell with him! Him and the stupid Quaffle! How was I supposed to know that it would go flying off my hand to nowhere?!'  
  
Suddenly, the loud ringing of wedding bells sounded from a church beneath him. 'Fuck!' Draco was so startled by the sound that he lost his balance on his broomstick for a few seconds. Regaining his grip on his broomstick, he found that he had dropped a few feet towards the ground and is dangerously close to crashing into the courtyard of the 'blasted' church.  
  
Then a strange sight caught his eye.  
  
A beautiful redheaded girl in a stunning wedding dress was burying her head in her hands and sobbing helplessly on a stone bench. No one seems to notice this except for him.  
  
Bursting with curiosity, Draco lowered his broomstick even more and squinted at the somehow familiar looking girl, trying to get a better look at her.  
  
Although it took him a few seconds to realize, there was no mistaking who the girl was. It was Ginny Weasley, the little sister of Ron and the defender of Harry Potter from Hogwarts.  
  
Draco had always despised the girl of liking Harry Potter, but somehow he really wanted to do something to help her now that she's in such a pathetic state.  
  
And yet he couldn't help to make others know his presence without being mean. It flows in his blood. Or at least that's what he thinks.  
  
'Well, well......what do we have here......' his drawled in his cold voice as usual. 'A weasel in a wedding dress, sobbing?'  
  
Ginny Weasley stopped crying immediately and looked up sharply. She looked stunned for a second.  
  
'M-Malfoy?' she squeaked with disbelief. She started to recall vaguely the snobbish pale blonde boy with cold grey eyes who used to tease her in Hogwarts.  
  
'What are YOU doing here?' she asked in a much louder voice, now that she's fully aware of the person in front of her.  
  
Draco smirked, landed smoothly on the ground, casually swung his feet off his broomstick, and stood in front of Ginny.  
  
'You tell me first.' He replied coolly.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked at the man in front of her suspiciously. Was Draco actually CONCERNED about her? No way......all he had ever did in his life was to tease her and make her life a living hell. Then why......  
  
'It's none of your business.' She replied dryly in a tone that obviously meant the end of the conversation.  
  
But Draco didn't care. 'Well it's not, but if all those people waiting for you know that I've seen you here bawling all over the place and messing up your wedding dress and I didn't do a thing, it would most certainly be my business.'  
  
'I'm not bawling all over the place!' Ginny protested angrily, apparently offended. Her tears were starting to dry already through her mucked-up make up.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and leaned casually on his broomstick. 'Whatever you say, weasel. If you're not bawling all over the place then why don't you go back in there, be a perfect wife and live happily ever after?'  
  
Reminded of the awful situation she's in, Ginny's anger quickly faded away, a terrible wave of sadness washing over her again.  
  
As Draco got no response from her and could hardly see her face, which was looking down at her feet, he decided to continue teasing her until she'll tell him what's going on. 'I wonder who's the lucky groom...... Anyone but Potter, I suppose? Am I right, weasel? Or are you still writing anonymous love poems to him on Valentine's Day?'  
  
This time Draco had really crossed the line. Ginny looked up slowly and hissed in a low and dangerous voice, 'sod off, Malfoy. Get the hell out of my life and do - not - mess - with - me.' She picked up her veil and the lily, whipped her head around, and marched away with her head held up high.  
  
Draco stood stunned to the spot. Never had he know that Ginny Weasley, the shy and quiet girl, can sound so dangerous, and can use quite dirty language. Nevertheless, he decided to take a look at what's going on, so he cast an invisible spell on his broomstick, carefully hid it under the stone bench, straightened himself and walked swiftly into the church. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny marched back into the dressing room before using a few spells to re- do her make up. There was no way back now. She had to get married with Seamus. And she'd bloody well show that Malfoy that she is no pathetic little girl.  
  
'Oh my god, Ginny, where have you been?' 'What happened to your veil, girl?' 'The guests are going mad!' Everyone started at once when they saw Ginny.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Five minutes later, Ginny was standing in front of the Church doors, bracing herself and preparing for the worst. Lizzie and Martin (they're Angelina and Fred's children, in case you have forgotten) were giggling excitedly and the bridesmaides - Hermione, Caroline and Nadine her best friends, and Olivia, her favourite cousin; hushed them up.  
  
The wedding march sounded loudly from the organ on the other side of the wooden doors. The scraping of feet to stand up and relieved murmurs from the guests could be heard clearly.  
  
The church doors opened. Ginny took a deep breath, and stepped onto the aisle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: YEAY!!! Another chapter finished! So happy! I hope you guys liked it! Pls review! 


End file.
